My World and my Sun
by Bloodysamurai
Summary: One Shot. Syuusuke tells Yuuta that it isn't just the world that matters to him [Syuusuke and Yuuta brotherhood fic. TezukaXFujiSyuu Implied InuKai and goldain pair]
1. Chapter 1

Title: My World and my Sun

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Prince of tennis isn't mine either, besides… if I do own it why would I be writing fan fiction?

Summary: A one shot. Syuusuke tells Yuuta that it isn't just the world that matters to him

Syuusuke Yuuta brotherhood fic. Slight TezuFuji Implied InuKai and golden pair

Fan fiction Start.

Setting: St. Rudolph Dormitories

Time: 7:30 pm

Yuuta entered his room with a sigh. They had a game against Seigaku today and they lost, yet that isn't what bought him down. It wasn't even the fact that most of the Seigaku team members didn't mind the people around them as they publicly displayed their affection. Take the Data dude and the Viper guy as an example, Inui and Kaidoh, standing behind the other regulars as they held hands, and the golden pair doing the same, except that they were in front of their coach. No… Yuuta wasn't bothered by that what really bothered him was his brother, Fuji Syuusuke's, actions. His aniki didn't even bother hiding his emotions when their captain was around. Looking at him lovingly, holding his hand… even accepting a one handed hug from the stoic Captain. Yuuta hated Tezuka. In his opinion he didn't deserve his brother. He was as cold as an iceberg, if not, colder. And his brother had this gentle aura and spread warmth wherever he was… with exceptions of a game of course, when that comforting aura became dangerously scorching.

Tossing his stuff to the side of his closet, he went in the bathroom for a quick shower. As he went out he noticed something on the bedside table that he had failed to notice when he entered. A small white envelope with his name on it. He noticed the penmanship and knew who it was from.

It was from his brother, Fuji Syuusuke.

He sat down on his bed and opened the letter, and then he began to read.

"Yuuta-kun,

Hey there. I see they're treating you well in St. Rudolph. I'm glad. At least that will lessen the worry from me and nee-san.

You've become a great player Yuuta-kun, and I'm proud. Work harder and surpass me one day. Be stronger than I am, I know you can do it. Still, I want to warn you about something. The special technique that Mizuki taught you, the twist spin shot, you shouldn't use it too often. As I watched you play against Echizen today, I realized that he hasn't warned you of the dangers of that move. So I ask you, Yuuta, to be careful. One mistake and you might end up like Buchou."

Yuuta reread the paragraph again. Mizuki never told him about the dangers of that move! He then glared at the letter at the mention of the Seigaku captain. He continued to read.

"I can imagine your glaring eyes as I said write the word Buchou. Yes, little brother I know you don't like my preference in men but please bear with me… with us.

I know what you are thinking; my world revolves around Kunimitsu Tezuka or rather, Kunimitsu is my world. Well, Yuuta-kun, you're right. There is no sense in denying it at this point. Kunimitsu is my world, while you are my Sun."

Yuuta did another double take on that line "…you are my Sun" he said out loud and proceeded to read, hands slightly trembling.

"Kunimitsu is the one I lean on when I can't stand on my own two feet. He covers me when my façade crumbles into pieces and catch me when I fall. While you, my beloved little brother, are my Sun. The person I draw my strength from, my driving force. Without you I will surely die. You are my driving force, my voice of reason. You are the presence that brings me warm sunlight after a long cold night and finally, you are my greatest treasure.

Hahaha, I know what you're thinking. Aniki's being way too cheesy. Sorry, I couldn't help it, you know me… I haven't seen you much lately, and to think we had to meet at the court as opponents this morning. Life is just ironic sometimes, isn't it?

I must have taken much of your time already so I'll end it here. Well… See you tomorrow, Yuuta-kun.

Your loving brother,

Syuusuke

P.S. There's something else in the envelope."

Yuuta smiled and grabbed the envelope. As he turned it upside down something fell out. A picture. He picked it up and looked; he smiled as tears started to fog his vision. It was a picture of his brother with his arms around the laughing Yuuta during his first day at St. Rudolph. He flipped the picture around and read the writing on it. "The best, best friend you could have is your brother."

"Aniki no baka…" he muttered. He looked outside, it was late, but not too late to get home before everyone was asleep. He took his bag and threw some random stuff in it. Leaving a quick "I left early" note for his room mate he dashed out and got a taxi.

He knew that when he gets home, his brother would tackle him down and tell him that he's glad Yuuta's home while laughing, as usual. This time, though, he won't push him off, punch him on the arm while Syuusuke smiled, and tell him off for acting like a child. Instead, he would hug his brother and laugh with him and tell him..

"I'm glad to be home.."

Owari

A/N: Well that's it. I wrote it under an hour so forgive me for that. Hehehe… I hope you liked my first Prince of tennis fic… Please Review!


	2. Authore's Note

Hey everyone!

I've been tagged by a fellow author to do this~

So here's the thing:

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. xbleedinglotusx (Kakashi/Sasuke Parental Fic)  
2. Talentless Freak (Gaara/Sasuke)  
3. dragongirl5k5 (Byakuya/Renji)  
4. KuroNite  
5. SilverCyanide (Yanagi/Marui –I think I'll take up the challenge ;) -  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

It might take a while but they will get done! I promise you that!

So I guess that's it!

Let the spam begin! 8DDD


End file.
